Problem: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $12$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $9$ lilies. How many lilies did Stephanie plant in the garden?
The number of lilies that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $12\text{ rows of lilies} \times 9\text{ lilies per row}$ $12\text{ rows of lilies} \times 9\text{ lilies per row} = 108$ lilies